


Wrong Mission to Land On the Moon; Right Mission to %(*& Jack Swigert in Space!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Apollo 13, NASA RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Listen, I won't sugarcoat it. It's Jim Lovell/Jack Swigert awkward Apollo 13 smut. I wrote it on a whim and I'm not proud of it. Take it. Somewhere out there, SOMEONE has to be a little less than completely unenthusiastic about this, right?





	Wrong Mission to Land On the Moon; Right Mission to %(*& Jack Swigert in Space!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to give this an intro, but I never did, because looking at it fills me with way too much regret for that. So here's what it would say, so the fic makes any sense at all:
> 
> Basically, the crew is going to sleep after performing a roll maneuver on the spacecraft to keep certain sides of it from overheating. Jack, in this fic, was unable to sleep. He jokingly asked Jim to have sex with them, but they realized (because it's a fanfiction and logic no longer applies) that they were both actually willing to try it, so they figured why not.
> 
> Have fun. Before you judge me: you're the one reading this piece of shit. I'm just the author.

"You-" Jack seemed to struggle with his words. "You don't have to-"

"No, shhh," Jim reassured him. "It's alright."

He pulled Jack upwards out of the LM, careful not to disturb Fred, who was already fast asleep. He didn't go all the way into the command module, but stopped just above the LM, in the service module. The tunnel connecting the two spacecraft was just wide enough for the two of them to float side by side. He worried, momentarily, about Fred waking up and seeing them, but feeling the cold drafty air from the CM shook him. Fred would be fast asleep. It would be safer to do it here, in the SM, than the ghost of the Odyssey above them.

For a moment, the two men floated there. Jim held Jack lightly, unsure of where to go next.

"I have to say, Jack," he said softly, "I... well, I've never done anything like this."

Jack laughed sheepishly. "Me neither."

Jim looked away, for a moment. "So..." He let the question hang in the air. "Where... Where should I start?"

Jack floated there awkwardly for a moment. He took Jim's hand and placed it, softly, on his chest, right above his nipple.

"Maybe here?"

Jim looked at his hand, on Jack's chest, then up at Jack, laughing a little. "I don't know, Jack, is that gonna do it for you?"

Jack grinned. "Maybe. It can. I dunno."

Jim took a deep breath.

"Well it can't hurt."

Slowly, awkwardly, he started stroking at Jack's nipple through the fabric of his shirt. He moved his other hand to his chest, trying out the motions. He felt Jack beginning to float away, and reached out one hand to grab him to keep him steady, when Jack swung his arms around him.

"Here."

Jim looked at him for a moment, reading him. He felt nothing subversive about it, nothing mocking. It was genuine, whatever it was... a solution to a problem. Jack had been floating away from him, and now he wasn't.

He nodded, and he kept stroking Jack's nipples. Trying to make him turn on was work, and he felt like he was behind the power curve. He'd never done anything like this, not to another man, at least. He didn't really know where to start, or what to do. He hoped something he did was helping.

"You know," Jack shifted a little. "Your breath,"

Jim looked up, worried he'd done something wrong. "Huh?"

"Your breath, on my neck... It's doing something for me."

"Is it now."

Jim kept his voice level. He didn't know what, but something inside him stirred at the thought of it, of Jack--or Jack's body?--reacting to his touch and presence in the way that it was. He felt scared, maybe...

But as Jack's breath hitched, just a little, as a deeper exhale from Jim pressed just a little heavier against his neck, he realized: whatever he was feeling, it wasn't fear. No... if anything, he was afraid by how complacent he was, how okay he was with this new development. It was... comfortable. He wasn't sure yet if he liked that fact or not.

He took one of his hands off Jack's chest, and started to run it down his side. Thinking better, he glanced up at the pilot's face. "Can I?"

Jack nodded. He wasn't really looking at Jim, or anything. "Sure."

He felt his way down Jack's side, feeling the subtle hills and dips of his muscles and the flesh on top of it, mapping out the terrain as if it were the highlands they had intended to land upon. He let his hand wander upwards along Jack's back, subconsciously pulling him closer, his lips barely an inch away from his neck by now. He felt the way his back moved as Jack's breathing got a little shallower, until he felt something against his leg in return.

He paused, just for a brief moment, processing this new development. It shocked him, really, it startled him, but he found he wasn't fearful of it. He wanted to be. He wanted his body to tell him to turn back, that this wasn't right, that it was shameful, but it didn't.

Jack must have noticed his hesitation, because he paused for a moment, looking directly at Jim. "That's- that's alright, right?"

Jim looked back at him and nodded. "'Course." He turned his gaze downwards, placing his hand just on the front of Jack's hip, close enough to the bulge but still far enough that he could turn back, at any moment, if either of them wanted. "Can I?"

Jack nodded, a little more eagerly than he realized, Jim thought. "Go ahead."

He grabbed Jack's cock, through his pants, and stroked it a little. It wasn't much--their pants weren't too flexible in the crotch area, after all--but the sensation was enough to make Jack elicit a soft moan. His eyes slammed shut, and Jim stroked him again, eliciting a sharp gasp from his fellow pilot. Jack's face broke out into a grin as Jim kept stroking him, but his crotch kept floating away from him, and Jim kept reaching.

Always ahead of him, Jack wrapped his legs around Jim, securing himself close to him. He looked up at Jim. "There."

Jim nodded, and kept stroking. He could feel, this time, how much Jack wanted him, wrapping his legs and arms harder around him, even pushing up a little against his touch. He grinned, and kept stroking him. Somehow, something about this was incredibly enjoyable, in ways he hadn't expected.

After a few more strokes, Jim placed his hand gingerly at the seam of Jack's pants. "Do... Do you mind if I?"

Jack looked back at him. He couldn't help but appreciate how cute he looked this flushed. "Yes," he said. "Please."

Jim took both hands off Jack for a moment, struggling with his pants. He pulled them down, just an inch or so, before he noticed they'd been floating down into the LM. "Shit!" he whispered. He reached his hands up through the SM, propelling the pair upwards a few feet so they wouldn't fall in on Fred during their awkward rendesvous. Jack laughed, and reached a hand down to pull down his pants.

"Don't wanna fall in on Freddo while he's trying to sleep," Jim laughed.

"Yeah," Jack said, still struggling with his pants.

As soon as Jack's pants had been pulled down enough to expose his cock, Jim grabbed it. He didn't know what he was doing, but he'd jacked off before, so he figured it had to work a little like that. Judging by how loudly Jack moaned, he figured he'd been right.

"Shh!" he beckoned. "Sleepy Fred!"

"Right," Jack laughed.

His next moan came as a whisper, then as a soft exclamation or two as Jim kept stroking and rubbing. He was surprised, a little, by how big Jack was, but he shoved the thought aside. He was enjoying it a lot, after all, maybe a little too much, especially the way Jack grasped him harder and harder as Jim rubbed him more and more, and the sound of his little moans with every pull, and the way Jack put his hips forward just a little every here and there, unintentionally brushing them against Jim's own crotch in ways he didn't want to admit how much he liked.

"So-" Jack started. Jim looked up, still stroking him. "S-so if I come-"

Jim slowed his stroking. "Crap."

It took a moment for Jack's breathing to level, and he looked Jim right in the eye. "My urine bag is empty," he said. "We can seal it off and that way Fred will never have to smell it or anything."

Jim nodded. "Good idea. You wanna go get it, or should I?"

"I'll be back."

Jack pulled up his pants and slid past Jim. He rummaged through the LM a little, then pushed himself upwards, meeting Jim once again in the service module. Jim noted, duly, the bulge still poking through his pants. "Got it," he said.

Jim nodded. "How do you wanna do this?"

"I mean," Jack said. "I could just... put it there when I think I'm gonna come... Or should I just hold it there just in case?"

"Yeah, I think you should hold it there whenever you start getting close. We don't wanna clean up the mess." He paused. "That's assuming you want me to... you know, get you that far?"

Jack nodded, a touch bashful. "I mean, you got me so far that if I try to sleep like this, I'll just have one hell of a wet dream, and that'll be an awkward way to wake up." He laughed. "Better do it now while I know where it's going."

Jim laughed. "I guess you're right."

He pulled down Jack's pants again, and Jack wrapped himself around Jim, and Jim started stroking him again. Maybe his sleeping pills kicked in, but he found himself relaxing a little more this time, letting himself enjoy the way Jack lightly shoved himself against him and his hand, and all the little noises he made, the little gasps and "ah"'s and the "oh God"s when Jim must have touched him in just the right way, and the way Jack's hands grabbed at his back and his legs pulled against his own, and the way Jack slowly pulled himself closer and closer to Jim, until he could feel Jack's body pressed against his.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jack's neck, and the sounds Jack made were beyond the Earth or Moon in pleasure, and Jim could feel them in his body and his throat. He became acutely aware that he was pressing something else of his against Jack, but Jack didn't seem to mind; he even pressed his leg up a little between Jim's legs, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to press just right, nudging Jim at an angle that made him feel a little less than in control of himself and his motions. His hand was moving faster and faster around Jack's cock, and Jack's breathing got more and more shallow, his moans and pleas turning into "yes"es, until eventually Jim felt Jack take a hand off his back and move the bag onto the end of his cock, and he knew Jack had to be close.

As Jack came, Jim couldn't help but to be completely transfixed in his utter surrender. He kept stroking, but he was acutely aware that, in his weightlessness, Jack had gone almost completely limp, the waves of pleasure taken control of his body. He felt him breathing heavier than before, and he watched his face contract in all sorts of fascinating ways as he processed the feelings pouring in from all the right spots in his body. As Jack's excitement turned to a blissful calm, Jim realized that, while Jack had been holding him, he'd been holding Jack back, his legs wrapped tightly against Jack's, his free arm pressing into Jack's subtly muscular back, and his lips pressed into the sides of Jack's neck as if latched there for dear life.

When Jack had calmed some, Jim took the urine bag from his hand and closed it shut. Jack, clearly still out of it, pulled his pants up above his softening cock, hidden from view just as it had been before this ridiculous fiasco.

"So..." Jim questioned. "Ready for bed?"

Jack laughed softly, a touch breathily. "Yeah. Thanks a lot for that."

Jim gave him a thumbs up. "Just helping my crew in whatever way I can."

Jack laughed. "Hey... While we're at it, I could help you out if you like."

"I think I'm good," Jim grinned. "Thanks, though."

"No problem."

As Jack floated back down into the LM, Jim stayed floating up in the CSM. He hid himself from view a little bit while he thought about what just happened.

Well, he thought. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't touch himself a little. Juust a little. But the sleeping meds had kicked in, after all, and he couldn't keep up with it. Even if he could, he didn't really want to. It had been a weird night. It was time he hit the can.

He floated back down into the LM, getting hit with reality. Despite him and Jack fucking desparately only a few feet above, it was damn cold, the extremes of space slowly seeping in to take them. Opposite him, Freddo was curled up in his sleep, shivering, sick from something, they didn't know what. Jack had fallen asleep like a lightbulb being turned off; guess their little trick had worked.

He'd better get some sleep, if only so they'd be awake enough tomorrow to find a way to get back home.


End file.
